Flying High
by thefamousegg
Summary: For a woman so blood thirsty and ruthless, Corrin couldn't believe how eloquent and sweet Reina was off the battlefield. Or: how Corrin and his late mother's retainer fell in love.
1. Terror On The Deck

**There** _ **will**_ **be spoilers for Birthright throughout this fic, and if you're reading this I'm going to assume you've already played to up at least chapter 11 of Birthright. Commentary at the end.**

* * *

" _You made the right choice. Your home is Hoshido. We are your family, brother."_

It was those kinds of declarations that stuck with Corrin the most. He constantly questioned if he made right the choice, choosing Hoshido over Nohr. But above all he could find solace in knowing that King Garon was evil and had to be stopped. Not only for what he had done to Corrin and his family, but for what he continued to do to the peaceful, innocent Hoshidans.

It had been a week since he had made his decision. Or had it been weeks? Months? He wasn't as sure as he'd like to be but his sense of time was nonexistent. The years he spent locked up in that castle in the barren, abandoned wastelands of Nohr felt like a few moments in hindsight. The days blended together into one undiscernible mess. But being in Hoshido, being free and traveling, each day was it's own glorious adventure.

But he was seriously reconsidering all his decisions as he fought strange, translucent spirits on the deck of the boat they had boarded to take to Nohr. A sudden gust of wind that radiated from the middle of the boat had launched him from the group and onto the railing, nearly sending him into the water in the process.

As poor as his footing was on the wet wooden deck, the rain impaired the wyvern riders that descended upon him just as well, if not more so. He wasn't a swordmaster like his older brother but a simple samurai. The lowest of low when it came to Hoshidan swordsmen. The training he had received during their time together and his lighter Hoshidan armor meant that he could easily dodge every wyvern that descended upon him. Killing them was the real issue he had yet to solve, he couldn't exactly fly up and stab them.

The screech of a bird pierced through the rain as a pair of wyverns began their descent for an attack run on him. A bright white bird flew past them, the blue haired woman riding it sat up and aimed her bow. Both the wyvern's and their riders went crashing onto the deck around him, their backs turned into pincushions by the woman's incredible accuracy.

"Hello, Lord Corrin! I'm glad to see you safe and sound." The woman said casually as she aimed her bow out to the sea and drilled an arrow through the eye of one of the enemy fliers.

"I'm sorry, but…. who are you?!" he exclaimed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair and lifted it out of his eyes. "Do you realize we're in the middle of a battle?!"

The woman pet her flying bird, giggled at him, then launched a rain of arrows out to sea. Corrin watched as she shot at what seemed like nothing, before a group of wyverns flew right into them. "Oh, yes, of course." she hummed proudly as she latched her bow onto the holder on the saddle of her mount. "But this type of battle is a playground to me! I'm Reina, a Kinshi Knight from Hoshido. Yukimura sent me here to provide you with my special brand of assistance."

"And that is…?" Corrin asked as he nervously looked around for more enemies. Once he was content with the fact that they were alone for the moment, his gaze drifted to Reina.

"Specifically, skewering enemies by the dozen. Oh, I wish you could have seen some of the work I did on my way here. The depth of agony was palpable!"

"Uh… what?"

"I'm talking about the enemies I killed on my way here."

He clutched the yato tighter, prepared to defend himself. "Ah, I… see. And you're not going to kill any of us, right? Just our enemies?"

"Of course! I'm sorry if you misunderstood." Reina said in apology as she hopped atop her kinshi and pulled a lance from her saddle. Corrin watched her stare at her lance with an excited look and shuddered in anticipation. "Please, just point me in the direction of anything you would like to die."

"Right. Well, anyone purple would be a good start…" he murmured nervously. She let out an excited squeal and launched an arrow past his head. The scream of a dying pegasus rang out behind him, followed by a loud splash. For the rest of the battle he watched in awe as Reina zipped ahead of him, leaving behind a trail of translucent corpses.

* * *

"That was crazy!" Corrin exclaimed as he strode back onto the deck of the ship, Orochi in tow. The diviner had become, as she declared, his _crazy fairy godmother._ She was relentlessly upbeat and fun. It was a pleasant change from everyone else in the troop, who either resented him for being kidnapped or because he was raised in Nohr. "Are all boat rides like that? Because I don't ever want to do that again."

"Oh, come on, boy! That was fun!" Orochi squealed in delight. Corrin looked around at the mess that became of the deck. Wood planks were ripped up and torn apart from the and were scarred from the countless axe wielders they had fought. At least the weather had cleared, and the Captain had predicted clear skies for the rest of their voyage. Hinoka, Subaki and Silas could all be seen tending to their mounts while Sakura treated anyone wounded from the battle. But there Reina was. Off by the far railing. The mast? Or was it the stern? Corrin would likely never master nautical terminology.

"No! I nearly got launched off into the water!" he spun and faced Orochi, still standing in front of the staircase that led below deck. "I don't know how to swim. _I didn't even know water could get deep enough to kill someone until a day ago_!"

"Relax, Corrin. You're Mikoto's boy! Besides, you're a _dragon_! You would have been fine. We should probably arrange swimming lessons for you, though..."

"I'd like that. By the way, do you know _her_?" Corrin asked as he pointed across the deck to Reina, who was preoccupied grooming her kinshi.

"That's Reina." Orochi responded absentmindedly. She quickly snapped to life at the realization of her own words, grabbing Corrin by the hand and dragged him across the deck to her. "That's Reina! _Reina! You old hag! Where have you been_?!"

Orochi pulled him across the deck and practically tossed him in front of Reina and her bird, before appearing at Reina's side and giving her a playful smack at her back. "Late. To. The. Party! Where have you been?! You abandoned Mikoto's favorite little boy! Surely she frowns upon you from the afterlife!"

"Ah, Orochi. A pleasure, as always. You _still_ talk to me as if you _don't_ want to live to my age." Reina smiled to her, before looking to him.

'I _hope_ I die before I get as old as you!" Orochi playfully teased.

"And Lord Corrin! My apologies." Reina bowed to him. She stood back up and glared at Orochi. "I've been away on a border defense mission. Had news of your return and what happened to our beloved queen reached me sooner, I would have rushed to your side. But after seeing you in battle today, I have complete confidence in your abilities. That was an excellent display you put on. If those monsters bled, you would have painted a most exquisite masterpiece of blood across the deck!"

"You knew my mother?" he asked her in bewilderment. "You know each other? I'm sorry, we didn't have time to exchange pleasantries in the middle of the battle…"

"Reina was my partner in crime! This woman can down a whole bottle of sake and then go out on her kinshi and skewer a whole battalion of Norhians! We both served your mother." Orochi declared, shoving Reina forward towards him.

It was the first time he had time to actually get a good look at the woman. Of all the wild hair colors he had seen, it was the first time seeing someone with that shade of blue. And it was now his favorite color of hair. She looked to be around the same age as his mother, and the X shaped scar that ran across her face certainly intrigued him. She was obviously a battle tested and hardened warrior, but what could have happened to give her _that_?

"My mother employed _you_?"

"She did. As peaceful and loving as she could be, she understood that she needed a retainer that could protect her." Reina hummed proudly as Orochi rolled her eyes. She took a step forward and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Your mother missed you every day you were gone, my lord, I just want you to know that there wasn't a day that went by where she didn't talk about you, think about you or pray for your return."

He frowned as a crushing sense of guilt and sadness overcame him. She gave him a quick hug. "We'll all miss her, dearly. Yukimaru told me what happened. She wouldn't blame you for any of it, Lord Corrin. And the fact that her last moments were spent with her child was how she would have wanted them to go."

"I, ah… thanks. I wish that…" he mumbled sadly. Talking about his mother was still difficult for him. Reina's kinshi squawked and lumbered over to him and eyed him suspiciously. " _Woah_! What _is_ that? Does it bite?"

"That's a kinshi, Lord Corrin! They're native to Hoshido. Those birds are as nuts as _this old bird_." Orochi howled laughing, smacking Reina's back. The humor was lost on Reina, who simply scowled at Orochi. And the joke was a waste on him as well; he simply didn't get it. "Unlike pegasus, kinshis are _fiercely_ loyal. They select their rider and won't allow anyone they deem unworthy to ride them."

"Wow." Corrin whispered in awe as he stared at the bird, who glared right back at him. "Well-"

"Lord Corrin." A cloud of smoke appeared next to him, and Kagero revealed herself. "Lady Hinoka has requested you below deck."

"Well, my sister needs me. It was a pleasure meeting you Reina. I hope we can talk some more later." he smiled and bowed awkwardly.

"He's a sweetheart, isn't he? And adorable, too!" he heard Orochi tell Reina as strode away.

"He certainly grew a lot in the years he was away from us." Reina said as she watched him walk away. "Hard to believe he's become such a fine young man. Seems like yesterday he was just a babe crying in his mother's arms."

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'm finally playing through birthright (even though I had the plot spoiled for me long ago!) And I _love_ Reina. There's not much in the way of fanart/fics for my favorite bloodthirsty skymilf. So here's my take on her, Corrin and birthright. Enjoy.


	2. What Happens in Cyrkensia

**Since I was pm'd about it, let's place Corrin somewhere in his late teens/early twenties and Reina in her mid to late thirties.**

* * *

"Of course Zola was a traitor!" Takumi hissed as he kicked one of the Nohrian troops to the ground and stabbed one of his spare arrows into the man's chest. "I wish I could have killed the bastard myself! This is what we get for trusting a Nohrian! This is what we get for trusting _you_ , Corrin!"

"You were the one going on about how trustworthy Zola was earlier today because he saved you!" Corrin howled over the sounds of steel clashing against steel, "This is _hardly_ just my fault! I'm getting really tired you constantly complaining and blaming me for everything, Takumi!"

"Will you boys quit arguing and focus on getting us all out of here alive?!" Oboro chided as she rushed past them and off the floating piece of wood they were on and onto a gondola opposite them. Corrin watched as she drove her spear straight through the armor of a great knight's horse and sent the beast and its rider head first into the water.

Corrin spun around looking for a means of escape, before feeling two tight claws grip into his shoulders and yank him off the sky and off the ground. "What?! _No_! Put me down! I need to help everyone escape!" he screamed as he thrashed in the Kinishi's hold on him.

"Absolutely not, Lord Corrin. Lady Hinoka has ordered me to make sure you get out of here alive, above all else. She will lead the rest of the troops out of here. We're to meet her at a safe location once we get out of here. And I will make sure you return back to siblings safely." Reina said calmly from atop her mount. "I know, it's tragic! Missing out on such a wonderful opportunity to hear some Nohr's finest soldiers scream in agony…"

"Take me back to them! I… I order you to!" he shouted as Reina flew him over to the mainstage in the opera house where Azura had been singing. "I'm not going to run away and leave my family to fight through all this without me! They need me!"

"I, too, wish we could stay and paint the walls of this theater with Nohrian blood! But we will have to do that another day, this battle is already lost." Reina howled back, dropping the formalities in aggravation. "I have been tasked with making sure you survive and escape, and I plan on seeing it through. I _will not_ allow you to be stolen from your home again!"

There was a certain firmness and genuine concern in her tone that was completely unexpected. Corrin simply relaxed and let the bird carry him to the main stage where Azura had been singing. He saw Hinoka, Silas and the rest of the troops fighting their way through the countless Nohrian troops towards one of the side exits.

The air was filled with electricity, causing the hair on his arms to stand up as a black bolt of magic shot past him and Reina. The kinshi panicked and instinctively relaxed its grip, dropping him down onto the stage as Reina struggled to regain control of the bird.

"So, it comes to this. You dare point your sword at my king. The man you once called father!" Xander announced his presence as he came galloping onto the stage, his sword held high in the air and glowing from its evil magic.

"Xander…" Corrin tried to speak as he stood up and dusted himself off. He unsheathed the Yato and held it at his side.

"Please, milord! Understand! Lord Corrin's actions were justified. King Garon's dark ambition is the sole cause of this war." Silas pleaded with Xander, shouting across the gondolas. "Unless we stop him, both kingdoms will continue to suffer!"

"Your words mean nothing, traitor." Xander hissed as he pointed his sword to Corrin.

Corrin's gripped on the Yato tightened. "Xander, listen-"

"I will not. You have betrayed our family, and as such, deserve a traitor's fate! Draw your sword, Corrin! We'll settle this once and for all. If you would oppose us, then kill your brother with your own hands! Destroy the very friends and soldiers that once protected you!"

Xander gave his horse a swift kick and barreled towards him. Corrin pulled his Yato up to block the bone shattering blow that Xander had lined up for him, only to watch him get pelted with arrows and come to a stop a few feet away. Every arrow that connected with his armor bounced off him with an audible _ping_ , except for lone arrow that connected with an exposed part of his horses back. Xander pulled on the reins of his horse and brought it to a stop, letting out a laugh at the pathetic attempt to harm him.

"Finally! A challenge!" Reina screamed in joy as she circled Xander and landed next to Corrin. Corrin watched her attach her bow to its holster on her saddle and pull out a large, blood stained steel naginata. "I can't wait to hear your screams, Prince of Nohr. The agony I'll make you experience for the way you made this boy and his mother suffer will be unimaginable! Even your King will tremble in his boots when he sees what I do to you!"

"Out of my way, you peasant! My fight is not with you, but if you wish to die protecting that traitor then so be it!" Xander shouted as he pointed his sword up to the sky. Reina circled him, releasing as many arrows as she could into him. Corrin desperately look around for an escape as the rest of the Nohrian troops began making their way over to him.

"No! Stop, both of you! Please! Xander, you need to listen to me. Garon's pure evil! He's using you!" Corrin shouted desperately as he looked around the battlefield. The rest of the Hoshidan troops had already evacuated, and the bulk of the Nohrian troops had given up their pursuit of them and began racing towards him. " _Reina_! We need to get out of here! There's got to be an exit backstage! _Lets_! _Go_!"

"Corrin has spared you today, fool!" Reina screamed at Xander as Corrin hopped onto her kinshi. "Next time we meet, _I will paint the battlefield crimson with your blood_!"

* * *

Their escape from the opera house was close, with the hallways and exits being blocked by waves of Nohrian troops. With great haste they cut through every single soldier in their way, and once outside Reina and Corrin took the sky. They flew in silence through the night towards Hinoka's secret meeting spot, save for the occasional cry escaping from Reina's kinshi.

Corrin was stunned by what he had just experienced. He desperately wrapped his arms around Reina and clung to her like a scared child, only speaking once the shock wore off. "You… you didn't mean all that, right?" Corrin mumbled. "The way you described killing my older brother…"

"Lord Corrin, that man is _not_ your older brother." Reina said firmly as she guided her Kinshi through the sky. "Lords Ryoma and Takumi are your brothers. That Nohrian prince is your _kidnapper_. He deserves _far_ worse than what I could do to him with my naginata for what he put you and your mother through, but it will have to suffice."

"He didn't do anything to me. Garon was responsible for everything that happened, not him! Xander was… he was _family_. He was my older brother for all those years I was in Nohr. I can't just ignore all those years he was kind to me! Surely he'll listen to me. He'll see how evil Garon is, he has to."

"He is _not_ your family, Corrin." she said harshly, still angry and riding the adrenaline from the battle. I know you don't want to accept that, but he isn't. He pretended to be your brother for years while your _real_ family and countrymen suffered and toiled over trying to get you back."

"My _real_ family and countrymen... " Corrin murmured into her back. "I feel like I've abandoned my _real_ family by choosing Hoshido. I'm a Nohrian pretending to be a Hoshidan."

"Is that truly what you think? That you're a fake amongst your people?

"I am! I still use a fork and eat Nohrian meals. Really, wait until you see me try and use chopsticks, it's hilarious and _pathetic_. I can't speak a whole sentence of traditional Hoshidan, let alone write any of it. And don't even get me started on the Yakuta's and robes everyone wears in their leisure time. I'll _gladly_ stick to my Nohrian shirts and trousers. I'm the farthest thing away from being a proper Hoshidan prince."

"I, for one, think that's a good thing, my lord." Reina hummed in approval. "Hoshido needs to be more progressive and open to new ideas and possibilities. Surely the children… _ah_. I mean, your siblings, have been helping you adapt to your... new old culture?

"No. Not really." He could feel Reina's chest heave with deep breaths, clearly still trying to calm her bloodlust from the battle. "Hinoka's been great. My big sister makes it no secret how much she loves me and how happy she is to have me back. _Takumi_ , however, openly hates me and distrust me, and his retainers follow his example. And Sakura can barely string together a couple of sentences talking to me before she runs away. The unbelievable thing about her is that her retainers hate _me_ for _her_ being upset about me getting _kidnapped_. Isn't that ridiculous?!"

"Corrin…" Reina whispered sadly in a rare drop of formalities. She took one her hands off the reins and placed it atop his hands around her gut. "I know things have never been easy for you or your mother. But you can't believe that your family and their servants truly think so lowly of you…"

"I didn't remember anything about Hoshido or growing up with any of them when I was brought back." he rambled on, leaning back and let the night's wind blow across his face." Ryoma, Hinoka, even my own mother… all strangers to me. Then mother sacrificed herself to protect me, and once she was gone I remembered _everything_ about her. My mother-"

"She loved you. You were Mikoto's world, Corrin. She loved all her children, of course, but you… I dare say you were her favorite, not that she'd ever admit it." Reina offered as Corrin sobbed as quietly as he could. "She'd be proud of you and who you've become. And if her last moments were spent with you then she died happy."

"Would she really? I have a hard time believing that. I turned my back on the family I grew up with! The people who loved me with for a... group of strangers! And because of what? _Blood_? Honestly, it just seems like every decision and everything I do is _wrong_. My mother gave her life protecting me. She saved me. She should have just let me die, everyone would be happier with her-"

" _Stop_. Stop that line of thinking _right now_ young man." Reina scolded as she yanked on the reins of her Kinshi and began their descent. "You need to stay _strong_. We will _slaughter_ the Nohrians that have wronged your family and your country. And your siblings, as difficult as they may be right now and as raw as their emotions be, will support you the whole way. It will be difficult for the younger ones to adjust to your return, but they will in time."

Corrin retracted his arms from around her and wiped the tears off his face between sniffles. He huffed out a deep breath and sat upright in the saddle as they landed outside of a seedy hostile on the outskirts of town. "Thank you, Reina. Truly… I didn't mean to vent like that, but…"

"Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on, my lord. I'm flattered that you would choose me to confide in." said Reina as they both slide off the saddle. She gave him a quick, reassuring hug. "I'm… not as good at dealing with emotions as Orochi or your mother would have been. But you hold a special place in my heart, just as you do in Orochi's. Do not be afraid to seek me out should you need someone to talk to."

Corrin smiled and looked around, before locking eyes with her in an earnest gaze. "Thank you. I… that means a lot to me. I know we haven't spoken much, and I'm sorry that I just unloaded on you like that… but I just feel like I can trust you. I don't know, it just feels like I've known you forever."

"You have, in a manner of speaking." Reina smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you've come back to us, personally, and I'll stand by your side until the end, just as I would have your mother. Now, let us head inside. Princess Hinoka and the rest of your troops await you."

"Yes, let's get out of this cold. I'm _freezing_." his stomach grumbled. "And _starving_. I wonder if they serve rouladen here…"

"I don't know about that." Reina laughed with an ungraceful snort. "But if they allow me into the kitchen, perhaps I could prepare you chicken karaage or something else to your tastes."

"You can cook?! That's amazing!"

"I can cook, but the only fans of it were your mother and you. Of course, you were just a boy back then…"

"I'm sure it's delicious! Let's go!" Corrin exclaimed as he led her by the hand into the building.


	3. Mikoto's Ladies

Once everyone had been rounded up and found alive in Cyrkenisa, a trip to the astral plane was in order for everyone to catch their breath and treat their wounds. Corrin led a bewildered Reina around the castle on what he had dubbed her "grand tour." Showing off all the shops and utilities the castle offered them. He even introduced her to his close friend, and _living dragon_ , Lilith.

What impressed her even more than the fact that Corrin had his own _pocket dimension with a castle in it,_ was how he bounced around the castle. He was bubbly and full of happiness, and it was hard for her to believe that this was the same man who nearly broke down back in Cyrkensia. He even spoke to her as an equal, despite the disparity in their stations.

He had given her the choice of which room she wanted in the castle, and she chose a quiet room close to the training field. The arena and the treehouse that sat in the castle courtyard. Which she found out was Corrin's room, when he squealed in excitement that they were " _going to be neighbors_!" Kaze and Kagero had made a quick trip through the dragon gate back to Castle Shirasagi to gather up some of her personal belongings. Including the apron her parents had given her.

"So, you and the boy had some alone time after we made our daring escape." Orochi said suggestively as she leaned forward against her tatami table and stared at Reina. "Did you take the time to get to know him some? Or did you struggle to control yourself and just go on and on _and_ _on_ about your bloodlust and how you wanted to disembowel some Nohrians?"

Reina took a sip from her tea cup and sat it down on the table. Orochi's room in Corrin's castle was just the same as it was back in Shirasagi. It was cramped, dark, reeked of incense and was a mess of trinkets and fortune telling doo dads. "It was an… enlightening conversation. He was extremely upset about seeing some Nohrians he had grown up with during the battle. He needed to vent and decompress, so I listened."

"He still harbors sympathetic feelings towards the Nohrians?" Kagero eyed Reina suspiciously. "Interesting…"

"Ease your suspicions, Kagero. His loyalty is to Hoshido." Reina cut in firmly and far more harshly than she intended. "I watched him mercilessly cut down countless Nohrian's when we escaped from the opera house. It was… _exhilarating_. He has a talent for battle."

"You can hardly blame me. Lord Ryoma himself tasked me and Saizo with watching over Prince Corrin. Whether it's for his own safety or my liege's doubts his loyalty, well-"

"Oh my, _Reina_. _How surprising_! Feeling protective of the boy already?" Orochi purred tauntingly as she stared at their blue haired accomplice. "Looking to fill the void Mikoto left, hmmm? Maybe become his mommy?"

" _Absolutely not_." Reina hissed. "He's a grown man. He doesn't need someone to dote on him and treat him like a child."

"I'm _kidding_! Besides, I don't think he would want that either. Kagero, you should have seen the way he gawked at Reina when she joined us. His jaw was practically on the floor. Corrin was practically blinded by her beauty!" Orochi cackled as she stood up and fetched a bottle of whiskey and shot glasses from the dresser at the end of her bed. She slammed it all down onto the table and poured them all a shot. "He must _still_ have that adorable little crush on you."

"You're kidding." Kagero stated in disbelief to Orochi. Reina let out a huff in annoyance and drank from her tea cup. "…you're not kidding."

"Oh, he had it _bad,_ Kagero! His first love!" Orochi howled in between laughs. "It was the cutest little thing. Mikoto would time their walks to pass by Reina when she was out training. He'd bolt straight from his mother's side screaming " _Reina_! _I looooovvvveeeeeee you_!"

The ninja silently shook her head in disapproval. "Such a shameless child. I bet our Queen was mortified to see him act in such a manner."

"Oh, you know he could do no wrong in his mother's eyes. She thought it was adorable! None of the guards appreciated it, though. He'd try to grab one of her naginatas and try to fight all the men around her to impress her!" Orochi had turned a brilliant red from laughing, "It got to the point where she would even take Reina off of guard duty around the castle and have her help watch over Corrin and Ryoma."

"I would only watch over Corrin when his mother was at court." Reina hummed as she pushed her shot glassed back to Orochi. "I can't. I have mess hall duty after this, amongst my usual tasks. As I was about to say, I never looked over Ryoma. Ryoma was the star in his father's eye and spent most of his time with him and his retainers getting groomed to inherit the throne. But Corrin… he was Mikoto's precious baby boy. She deemed me one of the only people she trusted enough to watch him, besides _that_ windbag once she got her job," she pointed at Orochi, "even though I was terrible with children."

"You used to be a lot more fun, Reina." Orochi gave her a sour look before downing her drink. Kagero quietly drank hers to avoid the possibility of the diviner's wrath. "Alright! Explain. Why do _you_ have mess hall duty? Didn't Corrin eat that chicken _abomination_ you made him back in Cyrkensia? He should have banned you from the kitchen!"

"He _did_ eat it. All of it, surprisingly. He still loves my cooking. I suppose it's a taste he never lost."

Kagero let out an unrefined snort and laughed. "A taste he never lost? You could say that again. I understand it was a common hazing practice in the Kinishi Knight's to make recruits eat your food when you would catch cooking duties."

"Corrin _clearly_ still has it bad for you if he's pretending to enjoy your cooking." Orochi laughed.

"You two are being _ridiculous_. It's not that bad, besides, he genuinely enjoyed it! It was… _very_ flattering to have someone appreciate my cooking in such a way." Reina got up from the table and grabbed the apron she brought with her off the floor. "I'm afraid I must get going, but we'll chat later. I hope you're looking forward to dinner, Orochi. I have a _special recipe_ prepared just for you."

"Kagero! She's going to try and poison me!" Orochi screamed and dove behind the ninja. "Protect me!"

Kagero rolled her eyes as the famously handsy Orochi groped her. "Farewell, Reina."

Reina made her way out into the hallway in a far worse mood than when she had come to visit her associates. Orochi always gave her a headache and got on her nerves when they spoke, and this time was no different. The comment Kagero had made about how she was ordered to watch over Corrin ate away at her, though, atop the humorous thoughts about Corrin still fancying her. It was certainly an interesting idea.

"Reina, wait!" Corrin shouted from behind her, his footsteps reverberating through the hallways. "You dropped something!" She turned on her heel and caught the albino right as he ran up to her, her apron in his hand outstretched to her. She took note of his attire, not his usual swordsman clothes or anything traditionally Hoshidan. He wore a bright green tunic and a pair of black trousers. Nohrian clothes he had his clumsy maid stitch for him, clearly.

"Hm? Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise as she took the apron. "My apologies. I should be more careful."

Corrin eyed her and the apron suspiciously. "Is that an apron?"

"Yes, I've been asked to help out with chores, so…"

"Chores?"

"Yes. You know – cooking, cleaning, laundry, waste disposal, all that."

He gave her a warm smile and stood up straight. "Oh? I can see why they'd ask you for help. You look like you could handle anything! But are you _sure_ you're ok with doing that? You're not obligated to… and it doesn't seem like the sort of thing you enjoy."

"Thank you for looking out me." she returned his smile. "But really, it's no trouble."

"All right. If you say so…"

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some stews to prepare." Reina hummed as she waved to Corrin.

"Ok! I'm looking forward to it. You're a wonderful cook. You're going to have to give me lessons some time!" Corrin exclaimed. "And we should train sometime! That is, if you want to. I don't want to bother you or anything…" he trailed off, looking nervously at his boots. "You're a, _ah_ … veteran of war. I imagine I could learn a lot from you."

Reina nodded her head in approval. "You are never a bother, my lord. And us sparring together sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm sure you could teach me just as much as I can teach you, you're far more familiar with Nohrian fighting styles than anyone else I've ever met. Now, I-"

"I'm keeping you from your duties, right. Sorry." Corrin murmured nervously. "How about we train sometime tomorrow?"

"I'm looking forward to it. If I'm not tasked with any chores you will always be able to find me on the training field."

* * *

 **A/N** : Cleaned up some rough bits of grammar (4 months late.) Next chapter in the works.


	4. Separation

Reina had no issues going through long periods of fighting. In fact, she lived for it. Her love of battle and the pleasure she took in disemboweling her enemies was well established. Yet there was no denying she was getting older. After spending the better part of the week of running, flying and killing she _hurt_ far more than she let on.

Corrin's troop made camp outside of the Nohrian fortress that had captured after their break from Cheve. As much as everyone would have preferred to be inside, Corrin made the sound point that they would never be able to hold the castle. Better to be outside and running then lost in a maze of stone hallways that look the same.

Tents were set up, bedrolls spread out on the ground, and hunting parties were arranged to find dinner in the woods as night fell. And while Reina wasn't one to pull rank or seniority to get out of her duties, she _needed_ to rest. Corrin was all too happy to oblige her, and with a toothy smile he started a fire for her and left her his waterskin to drink from.

"You alright, Reina?" Corrin asked, sitting across the fire from her. "Want me to fetch you a vulnerary or a healer?"

"Why?" she snapped, suddenly feeling defensive.

"You were just staring at the fire with a pained looked on your face. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt is all."

" _Oh_... No, I'm fine. Just tired." Reina said lamely. "We've been fighting for nearly a week straight, it's beginning to take its toll on me."

" _Wow_? Just now? My feet called it quits _days_ ago, and I'm a drag- _uh_ , avid walker." Corrin sat up crossed legged and locked eyes with her. "You're amazing, Reina."

"Ah, you continue to flatter me, my lord."

"You deserve only the highest of praises, my lady." Corrin softly purred. He took off his armored swordmaster coat and tossed it aside. "I've lost count how many times I've been saved by you. I probably would have died in Cyrkensia, and I _definitely_ would have been killed in Cheve, if it wasn't for you."

"That's not true in the slightest. You have proven yourself a capable warrior and talented swordsman. Your father would have been proud."

"Now who's the flatterer?" Corrin teased with a smirk. "And stop with the formalities! Just call me Corrin. Despite our positions, I consider you a friend first and foremost. Unless… you don't, in which case we'll keep it professional and I'll leave you alone."

"I… no, not at all. I also consider you a… dear friend, Corrin. I enjoy working with you on the battlefield _and_ off. I may not be as forthright with my emotions as Orochi; but what I say is true all the same. I consider every day you've returned to Hoshido a blessing. I failed your mother and father, but I will _never_ fail you, Corrin."

"I know. You're unstoppable on the battlefield, I've never felt safer than knowing you had my back. You and Orochi have been nothing but good to me, and –" Corrin's words were interrupted by Hinoka's stomping. She strode over to their fire and tossed her saddle bag down, not even acknowledging Reina's presence. "Corrin. Now that we've finally stopped to catch our breath, we _need_ to talk."

"You could be talking half a mile away and I'd probably hear you, Hinoka. These ears are used for more than looking weird." Corrin responded smartly, brushing his hair behind his ears and gesturing to them. Reina blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was actually there. " _His ears are… goodness, what happened to them_?" she thought, " _They're kind of cute, though_."

" _Don't_ take that tone with me." Hinoka hissed. Reina couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on an argument she should be no part of, yet she didn't move as to not bring attention to herself. Neither of the royal siblings didn't seem to care that she was present and listening. "What were you thinking talking to that… purple haired Nohrian _bitch_ when we were in Cheve? Seriously, brother, why do you even acknowledge her as anything more than scum? Because that's what she is. That's what _all_ those Nohrians are."

"My big sister… Camilla is _not_ scum. Neither are any of my Nohrian siblings." Corrin leaned back and propped himself up on his arms, glaring up to Hinoka. "They _love_ me… loved me. I thought I could make her see reason and join our cause!"

"You thought you could turn Nohr's first princess, and one of the people who kept you a prisoner, against her father and king? Honestly, Corrin… when did you think she was reasonable? Was it when she tried to immolate you? Or when she tried to lop your head off with her axe?"

Despite the poor lightning from the campfire, she could see just how deep Hinoka's words were cutting Corrin. Reina may have known his mother to be a master of politicking, Mikoto was able to handle the fires of Hoshido's royal court when Sumeragi was killed. Corrin was far less grizzled, the boy wore his heart on his sleeve.

Corrin let out a huff and frowned. "I know. I thought… I thought my big sister-"

" _Quit calling her that_!" Hinoka screamed. In the wake of her words. The camp fell silent at Hinoka's shout. Even Orochi's bear like snoring from across the camp stopped. "That _bitch_ is not your sister. _I am_. I was supposed to be the one you grew up with! Do you have any idea how much it hurts me hearing you call her that? That… _impostor_ , she was reason I had to grow up without my little brother… and you _smile_ when you talk about her."

"I know, Hinoka! I'm aware!" Corrin shouted back, standing up. "You know what? I gave up _everything_ I had for you! For my " _real family_ ," for Hoshido! For the people I thought who would treat me like family, because I was _one of them_! But you know what I got?" he closed the distance, Reina watching as Corrin got right in his older sister's face. "Younger siblings who hate me, or want nothing to do with me. A group of royal retainers' who don't trust me, don't like me, and blame _me_ for my siblings suffering. I lost my mom as soon as I met her. I gave up the family who loved me, _despite my birth or status_ , because I chose _blood_."

Corrin took a step back, took a deep breath and sat down. "I was having a wonderful time with Reina until you showed up. Just leave us alone. I'm doing this because it's _right_ , Hinoka, not because it feels good. Camilla would love me and understand if I was with her."

"Yeah, sure. She'd probably understand right up until the point she lopped your head off because Garon told her too. The world isn't black and white like you want it to be, little brother; and you need to quit acting such a naive idiot. They were trained to keep you imprisoned and kill you, so why would you think they actually love you? Unlike them, I _actually_ love you, and unlike them I'll allow you to do what you want. Flee the encampment if you want. But don't expect my support if you make the _wrong_ choices."

Hinoka let out one last undignified huff, picked up her saddle back and stormed off. Reina looked to Corrin, who leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked up from the floor to Reina, with watery eyes and softly spoke: "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Think nothing of it." Reina responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Your sister obviously cares… very deeply about you."

"She does," Corrin said flatly, leaning back on his arms," probably more than I love her. And it's not because I don't love her," Corrin ran his hand through his hair nervously, "I just… I don't know her as well. She has this idealized little brother built up in her head, but…"

"But?"

"…but I didn't even know she _existed_ until I was brought back to Hoshido." Corrin buried his face in his knees and spoke barely loud enough for Reina to hear him. "I didn't remember any of you while I was in Nohr. Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, you and Orochi… my mom and dad. You all might as well have not even existed… I truly believed that the Nohr royal family were my siblings, and King Garon my father."

Reina quietly got up and rounded the fire. She sat next to him and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"I grew up isolated in a castle… _somewhere_ in Nohr. Just me, Felicia, you've seen her. The maid who follows me around? And… a few other people. Red flag right there, right? I didn't know any better, though. I just thought my fathe- King Garon hated me. If he didn't before, he _certainly_ does now. My siblings…. I mean, the Nohrian royal family got to run about freely and do as they pleased. They had _mounts_ , opportunities and freedom. I always wondered, " _what's wrong with me_?" " _Why can't I go outside_?" I would watch children play in a nearby town while I couldn't even go into the castle's courtyard without getting beat. But in hindsight …"

"You poor thing." Reina whispered softly. "Don't fret, Corrin. You have the rest of your life to make memories with your _real_ siblings. We _will_ kill King Garon for all he's done. Then you'll be free to run about and do as you please."

Corrin looked to her and smiled. "When you say it, I believe it. I just can't help but think about... everything I've lost and been denied. I listen to my siblings talk, about their memories and experiences and everything they did together when they were younger. All their firsts and things like that… you know? All the things normal kids grow up doing and I can't help but feel a burning jealousy and _hate_. _Especially_ towards Takumi. He's so _ungrateful_ for what he has. I can't but think, why me? Why couldn't I get to grow up in Hoshido? Why couldn't I get to spend time with my mom?"

"It's not your fault, Corrin." She said firmly, yanking him to her side. "None it was your fault. No one ever blamed you for what happened, don't _ever_ forget that."

"I know, but… why didn't my mom try to get me back?" Corrin whispered, dropping his head onto his knees once again. He looked to her, tears pouring from his eyes. "I was left to rot away in that tower while everyone else got to live and be free… why didn't anyone come to save me? Why didn't my mom want me back, Reina?"

Reina rested her head on his as he let out a weak sniffle. The brave and optimistic warrior she knew was gone, and in his place was a sad young man. "She _did_. For years after you were gone, she plotted and schemed to get you back… she was even willing to openly declare war on Nohr for you, but the courts would never allow her. There were… countless ninja lost trying to rescue you, and they all died trying. The only successful group… brought back Princess Azura."

Corrin stretched his legs out and wiped his face on his arms. " _Of course they did_. Nothing good could ever happen to me, right? … I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so petty and whine so much. No point dwelling on the past and what I was denied. It's like you said, I still have the rest of my life to make new memories with my family. Even if I can't with my mother…"

"Your mother rests happy knowing your back with your family, believe me. And you _will_ make new memories, because you will _always_ be under my protection. I'll never allow them to take you from me again. I failed your mother and father… but I won't fail you, Corrin."


	5. A Brief Sparring Match

"I have to admit, ever since you agreed to this I've been looking forward to it. Does every Kinshi Knight study swordplay, though? Or was it a hobby for you?" Corrin huffed out.

"It's not part of the standard training regimen. History scrolls say that Falcon Knights would use swords along with lances in the olden days, before the formation of the Kinshi Knights." Reina said, pointing her practice sword at him. "And as you know, I wasn't your standard Kinshi Knight. When the Queen selected me as her personal bodyguard, I mastered a variety of weapons and ways to kill people."

Corrin pointed his practice katana back at Reina. He wound up getting his " _training date_ ," as Orochi called it, with Reina. It came about a week later than he wanted, but he finally got it. He met Reina in the shade of his tree house. They wasted no time getting to sparring, only exchanging a few pleasantries. It was more than just sparring for him, though. It was a way to get to spend time with her and hopefully get to know her better.

"A variety of weapons, huh? Like what? I know you can use a naginata and bow on top of your mount well enough." Corrin poked out with his katana, Reina swatted it away with her own sword.

"Throwing stars. Ninjitsu. I can cast some basic magic, too. Both scrolls and using a healing staff. And that's just formal weaponry. On top of all that I'm… very proficient at turning innocent enough objects into weapons. For example, I once killed a man with a pair of chop sticks."

"You're _kidding_ me."

"Not at all." Reina smacked at his sword in a weak attempt to knock it out of his hand. "It was _years_ ago. I caught one of the royal cooks slipping poison into the Queen's soup. So I caught him as he tried to slip away, and in front of every noble at that dinner I gave him two options: he could give up who put him up to it, or he could drink the soup and die right there."

Corrin silently kept his pace, trying to not freeze up by just how enthralled and shocked by her story he was.

"He chose to elbow me and break my nose. Honestly, I was more surprised than anything. It took me a moment to grasp what had just happened, and in that time, he grabbed a knife and made a break for the queen. I caught up to him before he got anywhere near her and tossed him to the ground. He panicked and tried to cut me, but I managed to get on top of him, and before he had another chance to slash at me I grabbed a chop stick off the ground and stabbed him in the eye with it. Then I slit his throat with that knife in front of all those nobles."

"There is _no way_ that actually happened." he said in disbelief. "You really killed an assassin who was trying to murder my mother with _a chop stick_?"

Reina laughed. "The knife helped. Everything can be made a weapon if you're creative or desperate enough. Orochi was there, she can tell you the gorier details about it, if you wish. Although her version of the story has me killing nearly a dozen men."

" _I bet_. Wow, that's… incredible." Corrin prodded at her with his sword once more. "And _terrifying_. If you can do that to someone with kitchen utensils… I'm kind of afraid of what you're about to do to me with that sword."

Reina smirked at him, and Corrin was sure he could feel his heart stop. "Nothing a healing staff and some rest won't fix."

She lunged forward and slashed at him. He stepped back and parried the blow. Then she did it again. And again. Each time with significantly more strength behind her swings and a sweet smile on her face. She was testing him. _Toying_ with him, even. And he was loving every moment of it.

With a surge of confidence. he lunged forward only to immediately regret his aggression. One moment he was standing up and facing Reina, the next he was on his back staring up at the sky.

"Your footwork is sloppy." Reina chided as she helped him back up to his feet. "You can wear the robes of a swordsmaster and wield a legendary sword, but that doesn't make up for your _awful_ technique. Who taught you how to fight?"

"My big brot- I mean, Xander. The first prince of Nohr. The blonde man on a horse we saw in Cyrkensia? The one you nearly turned into a pincushion?"

" _Ah_ … that one. That explains… _everything_. I've been watching you on the battlefield. You fight like a _Nohrian_. There's no grace or elegance to your movements. You simply try to overpower your opponents."

"You've been watching me, have you? I hope you like what you've been seeing, then." he teased. And for a brief moment he swore he saw Reina actually _blush_.

"I always keep an eye on you when we're on the field. To make sure you're _safe_ , of course. Don't try to change the topic, young man!"

"It's just something you do to me." Corrin eyed her up and down. Reina was a warrior. Without her shoulder guards, gloves and giant flyers boots she was even more impressive than he realized. But it was that keen mind for tactics that really impressed him. Even Ryoma didn't catch him and knock him on his ass as quickly as she did. "Sorry. Again?"

" _Again_. I'll teach you how to dance with the blade. Not just brute force it."

"I get to dance with _the_ Lady Reina? It's an honor to be able to dance with a woman as lovely as you." Corrin purred, pulling his practice sword up. Before he realized what hit him, he was on the ground again.


	6. Young Heart

_Hours_. That's how long Corrin spent getting thrashed by her. And Reina had to admit, she was impressed. He wasn't bothered at all by the fact that a woman, and a woman who was nearly as old as his mother, was the one defeating him with ease. She was blunt and merciless with him and to her surprise, Corrin seemed to _enjoy_ how rough she was with him.

He would have been a good student, and a great training partner, if he hadn't been such an unrelenting flirt with her the entire time. Reina wouldn't deny that it made her feel good hearing such praises. It wasn't often a woman of her age and in her profession had a young admirer. Especially one with beautiful, giant, ruby eyes that revealed exactly how _serious_ and honest he was about it all.

And it didn't help that he had certainly become attractive young man in his years in Nohr. He grew up to become a few inches taller than her, lean, fit, funny _and_ kind. He would've been quite the catch in her younger days. Rather than him run off to any of the healers, Reina brought him back to her room to take care of his minor wounds. She let out an annoyed huff as she ran her healing festal over his bare chest with one thought on her mind; Mikoto would be ashamed of her for thinking of her son in such a way.

"You really didn't need to do this, Reina. Not that I don't appreciate it! But I could have gone to Sakura or Felicia." Corrin nervously let out, shifting uneasily on the edge of her bed. "I know that you _said_ you know some healing magic, but you didn't need you to beat me just so you could prove it."

"You could have yielded at any time, Lord Corrin. Honestly, you and your siblings must be some of the most stubborn children to have ever lived." She pointed out as she continued to run the healing festal over his body. With every bit of skin she ran it across the bruises and scrapes disappeared under the green healing magic.

"I'm a stubborn child, am I? I can see why you'd think that, I suppose. Given my… recent troubles and how I've handled them. And the way you thrashed me today probably didn't help. I mean, I _knew_ how dangerous you were with a bow or lance, but you could have _easily_ killed me with that practice sword if you wanted." Corrin poked at his chest, making no attempt to hide how impressed he was at her magic.

"Well, it's a good thing I have a soft spot for you then, hmm? You give yourself far too little credit. You're a good swordsman, you just need refinement. A proper tutor. I'm sure your older brother would happily teach you." Reina hummed as she tossed her healing festal aside. She could put the burnt piece of wood away later; she was far too distracted now. "And forgive me, my lord. I went no offense by calling you a child. It's just… one day you disappeared a little boy, then you reappeared as a handsome young man."

"Handsome young man? I'm... flattered." Corrin cooed, blushing. He leapt up from the bed and stood in front of her. Reina ran her hand along his chest to double check her handiwork, allowing her hands and eyes to linger on him just a little too long. "I happen to think you're a lovely woman, myself."

She blinked and yanked her hands back. "You are… incorrigible. That silver tongue will make some young noblewoman very happy one day."

"Some " _young noblewoman_?" I don't care about " _some young noblewoman_." What if I told you that I only care if _you_ enjoy it?"

Reina let out a laugh while she went over to her dresser. She opened up the top shelf, rummaging through her undergarments until she found her apron. She pulled it out and held it up to make sure it was clean. "Perhaps I _do_ enjoy it. Though you're not nearly as clever as you think you are, my lord." She said, closing the drawer. "You should get dressed. We don't want anyone to see you here. I can already hear the things Orochi would say about us…"

It was those lovely ruby eyes that give him away. Confusion was there, plain as day. "Huh? Why? What would Orochi say about us that has you this concerned?"

"She has a vivid imagination. It's compromising moments like these that she lives for. I'm positive she even has Kagero follow me so she can barge in on situations just like this. Now I _implore_ you, my lord. _Please_. Hurry up and leave."

"Did you know that, under my brother's orders, Kagero actually _does_ stalk me? She even tries to follow me into the bathroom! I mean, a little-"

" _Reina_! _You stupid old hag_! _You had a date with Lord Corrin and didn't tell me_?" Orochi's screaming reverberated through the castle hallway outside. The wooden door doing little to dampen her volume.

Reina let out an annoyed huff and dropped her apron back onto her dresser. Orochi was _the_ master of dramatic and inopportune timing. She watched the door to her room get blown open by Orochi, the wood straining against the diviner's powerful kick. She paused in the doorway with a scandalized look.

"Oh, goodness! I'm… I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you two were-"

"This is _not_ what it looks like." She hissed at her frenemy as Orochi's gazed darted back and forth between her and Corrin. "I was simply treating Lord Corrin's wounds that he received in our sparring. _Nothing_. _More_."

"Of course! " _Treating his wounds_." "I'm not buying it. I mean, come on! You can't expect me to believe that. Reina? Healing? That's a load of pegasus dung! Here's what I think was _really_ happening here." Orochi let out a dreamy sigh. "You two got all hot and bothered training, then _you_ , my old, scar faced friend, lured the young and innocent Prince back to your quarters. Then, when he's at his most vulnerable, you-"

Reina could feel her face heat up in rage. " _Orochi_! Mind your tongue and show some respect! How dare you accuse me of taking advantage of our late Queen's son. And to talk so lowly of our prince-!"

"You are _no_ fun _._ " Orochi pouted as she sauntered inside. It took all of Reina's willpower to not throttle the diviner as she wandered over to the now fully dressed Corrin. "You don't have a dishonest bone in your body, boy. Or perhaps you do! Here, listen..." she giggled wickedly and leaned in to Corrin, whispering low enough for Reina to not hear her.

Reina watched as Corrin turned a bright red at whatever he heard. She might not have _heard_ what she was saying, but considering it was Orochi she had a pretty good idea. And if it was even half as bad as Reina expected… "No! I mean I- I've thought about it, of course. She's very beautiful and-" Corrin murmured as Orochi kept whispering, "I _don't know_ if it's blue down there…"

Reina practically leapt onto Orochi and grabbed her by the shoulders. She could see the fear in Orochi's eyes. There had never been another moment in her life that Reina wanted to kill that diviner more than right then. " _What do you really want_? _Why are you here_?" she hissed, practically frothing at the mouth from rage and embarrassment.

Orochi stared back at her wide eyed in terror. "I _wanted_ the juicy details. But honestly, I - _ow_! I came here to tell you that you caught dinner duties and have to start prep in a little bit. Hinata fell ill and- _seriously, can you let go_? -and you were the next on the rotation."

" _I'll take care of it_." She hissed, pushing Orochi back towards the door. "If you tell _anyone_ that I bedded Lord Corrin today..."

"I _won't!_ I'll wait until you two have actually have done then I'll- _ow_ , ok. _I get it_. S _eriously, Reina, I have a scroll that can turn your fingers to worms!_ Bye Corrin!" Orochi shouted as she was tossed out the door.

Reina slammed it behind her and pressed her forehead against the door, taking deep breathes to try and calm herself. "I am going to _kill_ her one day."

"Can she seriously turn people's fingers into worms?" Corrin whispered. Reina rubbed her temples feeling the ever familiar migraine that followed in Orochi's wake. She went back over to her dresser and put on her apron over her armor.

" _No_. The only spell she's ever tried to craft was one that turned water into liquor. The elder onmyojis had a _fit_ when they found out about her experiments." she turned back to Corrin, only to find him gawking at her. "What?"

Corrin shook his head. "Sorry. I guess I was just thinking this is so different from my image of you."

She eyed him curiously. "Your image of me?"

"Yeah. Usually I think of you as fierce and bloodthirsty, like you are in the after the fighting's over, you put on an apron and it's like you're, well... everyone's change is so sudden that it's a little jarring sometimes."

"Ah, I see. It's true. I find no greater joy in life than that I feel when I am say I become battle crazed, and I can't say they're wrong. But I do still like to serve others in this way too."

Corrin's eyes looked her up and down suspiciously. Almost like it was impossible for him to accept that she could be anything other than a warrior. **"** Any particular reason?"

Reina stood in silence for a brief moment. It had been so long since someone had asked about anything other than battle she struggled to find the words. **"**... I am the daughter of some well-known magistrates in never wanted this life for me. They wanted me to live a peaceful, domestic one.I wasn't allowed to touch toy weapons, let alone real ones.

"So you lived a sheltered life, then?"

"I suppose you could put it that way. But I was quite the of my favorite pastimes was watching the soldiers practice. Sometimes when my parents were busy, I'd get them to let me come with wasn't long until I was slaying Faceless with the best of them. I loved it."

Corrin smiled. "Huh. Sounds like we have more common than I realized. I used to do the same thing back in Nohr, I'd watch my older broth- I mean, Prince Xander train all the time. AndI believe all of it. You're a force to be reckoned with."

"Even more than you realize." Reina whispered under her breath. "But when my parents found out about it, they sent me to serve in the castle. My parents gave this apron to me before I left, as a parting 'd hoped I would learn to become a proper lady and forget about , when I got to the castle, I told the guard captain I wanted to be a knight."

"I see."

Her gaze drifted over to her window. The sky in the astral plane was beginning to turn to night. "Oh no! I can't believe it's already this late. I need to start preparing apologies, Lord Corrin. Perhaps we could pick this up some other time.

Corrin went to the door and opened it for her. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

 **A/N** : B Support! Thanks for every review/favorite/kudos/follow y'all have left on Flying High. Glad to see so much love for my favorite rare pair out there. Shout out to coniferscribbles on tumblr. Give him a follow and show him some love, he's been my beta reader/the dude I constantly bounce ideas off of when writing Flying High. _And_ he's a pretty rad artist who's always open to requests. Tell him the egg sent ya.

As for Orochi and Reina, there's nada interaction wise between the two in game. Total missed opportunity there. But it isn't much of a stretch to imagine Orochi as the hard partying, light hearted silly sister Reina never wanted or asked for but is stuck with.


	7. Delicious

"I will _never_ get used to watching you eat, little brother." Ryoma laughed as Corrin shoveled rice ball after rice ball into his mouth. "I wonder if all dragons ate like that."

" _Dunno_." Corrin groaned. He leaned back in his chair and let out a tree house shaking belch. "Oh, man. That was delicious. _All of it_. Alright. We're done Felicia. Could you please take these plates back to the mess hall? And send Reina my compliments, that was _the best meal_ I've had yet. This was a dinner that'll be hard to top."

"You got it, Lord Corrin!" his maid exclaimed for besides the table. He watched her stack as many plates on the table between him, Hinoka and Ryoma as she could and slowly waddle out of the room. As the door closed behind Felicia they all heard the crash they were expecting, likely leaving no surviving plates.

"I don't understand why you keep her around." Hinoka said in between sips of tea. "That girl has got to be the clumsiest person alive."

"Are you kidding me?" Corrin asked in disbelief. "At least I don't spend all my free time looking after my retainers! What else does Setsuna _do_ besides fall into traps? Or is wasting your time her only purpose?"

"He has you there, sister!" Ryoma howled in laughter. "Your retainers can barely look after themselves. You _would_ be better off without them. Ah… the way you two bicker it's like you never left us, Corrin. Anyways, sister, you might be interested in a _fascinating_ bit of gossip Orochi told me of earlier today."

Corrin snickered to herself as Hinoka rolled her eyes. "Orochi? _Gossiping_? I can't believe it!" she said, each word laced with sarcasm. "What did her cards reveal to you, brother? That water was wet?"

Ryoma recoiled in mock horror. "Nothing so shocking, sister! The royal diviner herself revealed to me that our Corrin, our _dear_ little brother, is quite taken with one of the women in our army!"

Hinoka stared at Ryoma in disbelief, then shifted her gaze Corrin. He didn't even acknowledge his sister, too preoccupied staring daggers at his older brother. "That's… that's total nonsense. There's no way. Right?"

Corrin could feel his face beginning to heat up as dread welled up inside him. He knew _exactly_ what Orochi had told his brother about. All he could do now was hope he wouldn't die of embarrassment. Ryoma chuckled and stared straight through him. "So why don't you tell us about the lucky woman, little brother?"

"Uh, well she's… _wonderful_." He purred dreamily. "She's charming, interesting, strong and beautiful. _So beautiful_. And she's an amazing cook!"

He watched his older brother smirk at him, then turn in his chair to face Hinoka who seemed to be perturbed at being left out of the loop that was his love life. "Here's a few hints, sister. She flies a kinshi, she knew mother and has blue hair."

"The only blue haired… ew! _You have a crush on Reina_?!" Hinoka blurted out as Corrin buried his face in his hands. "Corrin! That's so gross! She's older than mother!"

"Well, I don't want to _crush_ her…"

"No, Corrin! Not _literally_ crush her. You, _ugh_ , oh my goodness..." His older sister slammed her hands down on the table and glared across to Ryoma. "Ryoma, help me here. You're a guy, talk to him about this!"

"Talk to him about what? He was just about to practically drool on himself just talking about her!" Ryoma laughed, "And from what I hear, she was willing to beat our little brother blue just to see him shirtless. Something about her taking you back to her quarters?"

"No. _No_. Well, I mean that did happen but it's not what you think. I mean I would _like_ it to have been what you think happened but I swear that- listen. We were training, ok? And she was telling me about how she knows some healing magic and…"

"Relax, Corrin. Unlike our sister, I _encourage_ this. I think it's good-"

" _Don't encourage him_!' Hinoka cut in. "Ryoma, _talk him out of this_! She might have been mother's retainer, but she's a _psychopath_. You've seen her on the battlefield. You've seen how much she enjoys killing people!"

"She doesn't enjoy _killing_ people. She enjoys the competition! The thrill of battle, and-"

"Don't defend her!" his sister hissed, glaring at him then Ryoma. Corrin scooted his chair back from the table in fear. "Reason with him!"

Ryoma shrugged and chuckled. "The heart wants what it wants. I still can't believe my little brother has such… _mature_ tastes."

" _Wow_. That was profound, Ryoma. Real deep and helpful."

"What can I say? I'm an _artist_ with words. Listen, _little sister_ ," Corrin noted Ryoma's extra emphasis on little, "if our little brother wants to try and bed an older woman then why stop him? It'd be for the best, if anything. He'll get necessary experience _and_ have a good time. We should let him run free and enjoy life! We both know they certainly didn't allow him that kind of fun in Nohr."

Hinoka only glared at their older brother more intensely. " _Are you kidding me_? You can't be serious."

"I'm quite serious. It'd be good practice, and he'd get his first time out of the way so when he _does_ find the woman he wants to make his wife he won't look like a _helpless fool_ on their first night."

" _Ugh_ , you… you're such a pig!" Hinoka glared across the table and pointed at him. "Corrin! What do _you_ have to say about this?"

"That pork dish was really good?" he laughed nervously. "I mean, _wow_. The spices and flavors were amazing! How did Reina do that? I need that recipe, because _nothing_ I have ever tasted-"

"Oh, he has it _bad_ if he thinks _her_ cooking is _that_ good. Even mother couldn't stomach Reina's cooking!" Ryoma snorted and started laughing hysterically, slapping the table. "Hinoka, I believe our little brother may be in love!"

"You know that food isn't supposed to be charred black, right?" Hinoka shook her head in disapproval. She let out a huff in defeat. "I'm obviously not going to be able to change your mind."

Corrin leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out under the table. "I don't see what the issue is! I like Reina! And I'm pretty sure she likes me. We spend a lot of time together, on and off the battlefield. Outside of family, I consider her my best friend. Don't… don't tell Silas that, though. Or Felicia… or Orochi. Actually, forget I said that at all."

"She can be your best friend, that's fine." Hinoka chimed in. "It's that-"

" _But-"_ he cut in, "I overheard Saizo and Kagero talking about how they had dated. So of course, I asked Orochi about it. And she told me it's something you do when you like someone _more_ than a friend. And I like Reina more than a friend. So, we're going to be dating! Once I… figure out what dating _actually is."_

Ryoma started giggling to himself, causing both Hinoka and Corrin to turn to him in a mix of shock and horror. "Nohr may have stolen our brother from us, Hinoka, but they didn't manage to steal his innocence!"

"I wonder if there's any more food in the mess hall?" Corrin said, standing up from his chair. "I'm _still_ hungry."

* * *

A/N: I mean, you think they taught Corrin about dating in that tower? Come on. The education the Corn probably got was a stack of anatomy books tossed at their head by Gunter and being told to figure it out. And I hope you enjoyed sassy, cool informal big brother Ryoma. Because _I_ did.


	8. Listen To Orochi

"The Pleasure Palace" was what some of the Hoshidan troops had taken to calling the Nohrian castle they had conquered, despite it actually being called Macarath. Hallway after hallway lined with bedrooms that would make the King of Hoshido green with envy. Kitchens stocked with so much food Reina had a difficult time believing that Nohr was suffering from a famine.

She was looking forward to sleeping on something that wasn't the ground or a cot. Reina would never admit it out loud to anyone, but her days of sleeping on the ground and fighting nonstop with no issue were behind her. She could _almost_ hear Orochi taunting her about how " _her old bones needed rest."_

The sun was beginning to set over the keep as she watched Ryoma and Corrin train in one of the castle's many gardens. Watching the brothers banter made her wonder about family. She was an only child, a fact her parents had reminded her of constantly in her younger days. Their biggest regret was not having a son; or another child.

She'd have liked to start a family. Hoshido was not kind to women who passed their twenties without getting married, and even less so to women who chose to serve and fight for their nation. There was one man who was oblivious to all that, or just simply didn't care; Corrin.

He already had a soft spot in her heart just for the fact of being Mikoto's son. He was stolen away by Nohr and came back a young man. Traveling together had shown her a whole different side to him. He was a relentless flirt, and he showered her with gifts and praise. Fancy weapons, new armor, whatever she wanted or needed to kill their enemy he got her it. And she found herself seeking him out and spending more and more of her time with Corrin, discussing everything from fighting to technique to any of the hundreds of questions he had about Hoshido.

"You're staring at him like he's a piece of meat, Reina." Orochi said, yanking Reina out of her thoughts. "Just what sort of lewd thoughts could a lecherous old woman like you be having about that sweet young prince?"

"Be careful who you call old, Orochi." Reina snapped, her wit sharp from years of dealing with the diviner. "I'm only a few years older than you. And I must say," she turned from the column she was leaning against and looked back to the woman, "my hair is significantly less gray than yours."

" _You_ …! Oh, I hate you _so much_ , Reina!" Orochi hissed, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's light purple. _Light_! _Purple_! I'm going to… I don't know, tell Corrin you snore!"

"He knows." Reina said smugly. "We've been setting up our tents up next to each other. Since Cheve, actually."

Orochi stared at her in bewilderment. "Seriously? So, he knows you snore. He's not terrified by your love of death. And he thinks you're _oh so beautiful_ , despite those hideous scars on your face?"

" _And_ he thinks I'm a fantastic chef." Reina declared proudly. It made her feel good, being so openly appreciated and adored by a man for once. If the scars didn't scar suitors off, the way she made killing a show certainly did.

"I say you buck tradition and propose to the boy. Right now. You'll _never_ find another man who thinks you cook well." Orochi hummed as they both turned back to watching Corrin and Ryoma spar. "He's unique and wonderful, just like his mother. Seriously, Reina, you'll never find another one like him."

"I enjoy his company. He is a fantastic friend and trusted ally on the battlefield, but…" she gestured to Orochi to follow her and led her away from Ryoma and Corrin, bringing them to a stop at the far end of the courtyard opposite the Hoshidan princes. "There's something I must… admit. I am telling you this in total secrecy, Orochi. Not another soul is to find out I told you this."

"I don't know why you think I'm so loud blabbermouth. You know your secrets are safe with me! I haven't told anyone about you and Corrin's sexcapades when I caught you two, didn't I?"

Reina silently glared at Orochi, and she was positive she could see the diviner being to sweat under her gaze. "Look. I know that's not what happened, but it makes it so much more exciting spinning it that way. The point is; _no one knows_. Not even Kagero. And you know I tell her _everything_."

"...I believe you." Reina admitted after a few moments of silence. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her face beginning to heat up. She opened her eyes to an Orochi trembling with excitement. "I… _might..._ be developing feelings for Lord Corrin."

"You… I'm sorry, _what_?" Orochi choked out in shock. "Can you say that again? My hearing must be going bad, been listening to a _lot_ of people letting out their dying screams recently… I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You heard me." she hissed, suddenly regretting confiding in her friend. "I won't repeat it."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, sorry… this is a lot to take in. I need a moment." Orochi murmured staggering back from Reina. "You! I'm still shocked you can experience feelings other than " _murder_!" And for Mikoto's boy no less?! Oh, this is scandalous! What brought this around? When you saw him shirtless?"

" _No_." Reina hissed, her blush giving away the lie. "Although he is in… fine physical condition. I'm not saying anything will come of these feelings, but… it's feels so _good_ being _appreciated_ by such a fine young man."

"Mhmm… fine indeed. I saw the goods." Orochi purred, licking her lips. "Oh, Mikoto, forgive us for talking of your son in such a manner. The poor woman is probably rolling over in her grave, but it's not our fault that her son grew into such a strapping young lad!"

"And you called _me_ a lecherous old lady."

"I'm not the one lusting after Mikoto's son!" Orochi howled. "So, tell me more! What about him has you feeling this way? I've got so many questions! I never thought I'd be having this kind of conversation with you!"

Reina let out an annoyed huff. "Why are you acting like we're two teenagers? And you're freaking out like this is my first crush?"

Orochi shrugged. "...because it's you! The last time you had any interest in a man who _wasn't_ totally terrified of you, Princess Sakura was still in diapers! Now you have a prince who adores you and that _you_ like back. I'm so happy for you!"

"Stop celebrating. This is _not_ a good thing." Reina stated as she straightened her uniform out. "I need your help putting some distance between me and him."

" _Huh_?" Orochi let out dumbly. "Why?"

"For plenty of _very obvious_ reasons."

Orochi shook her head in disapproval. "I'm not seeing your "obvious reasons." What's your issue with this? You've got a good thing here!"

Reina leaned back against the stone wall of the castle and let out an aggravated huff as Orochi stood in front of her. "The first issue being he's half my age. He should be marrying some beautiful young noblewoman when we return to Hoshido, not some old scarred soldier like me."

"Oh, Reina, why can't you just allow yourself to be happy?" Orochi sighed. "Ugh, you know you're in a bad way when _I'm_ the voice of reason. Who cares if he's half your age? He's an adult now, he can make his own decisions. And apparently, he chose you!"

"You're... not wrong, I suppose" Reina ran a hand through her hair anxiously, "I doubt he understands what being in a relationship with a woman of my age would mean for his standing back in the capital. You know how those ridiculous nobles can be."

"Some old fart wants to wed a teenage girl? Their families are happy and she's lucky to get married!" Orochi huffed, making no attempt to hide her frustrations. "When a young man takes interest in an older woman, however, she's a disgusting leech praying on his naïve youth and trying to trap him with children! It's not like _you_ would care about any of that though. You're the only woman I've ever met who gave up the cushy life of being a noble to become a knight."

"Would Corrin care, though?"

"You're just going to have to ask him. I'm a fortune teller, not a mind reader." Orochi laughed. "You need to tackle your problems head on, Reina! And with Corrin."

...and he's Mikoto's son! I feel _so_ guilty, Orochi. Our Queen would be ashamed of me for… longing for her son in such a manner. I feel as if I'm betraying the trust she placed in me."

"I _guess_ I can see why you'd feel that way. Consider this, my annoyingly stubborn friend; if she was still with us, she would totally bless you two coming together."

"You think?"

"I _know_. The fact that you come from a noble house aside, she'd never be able to say no to someone who makes him smile so much! Although... she _would_ be concerned about how much you love killing people."

"I do not-"

" _Shhh_. Quiet. Orochi will teach you how to get the prince. You and Corrin are _so_ cute together!." she said as she placed a finger on Reina's lips to silence her. She then moved it up Reina's face and poked her hard enough in the middle of her scars to push her head back. "The first step is; _do not be yourself_. You're whole "bloodlust" thing will scare him off. Remember when we fought the wolf tribe? Remember when Corrin _beheaded_ their leader? I saw this look in your eye like you were about to mount him _right_ _then_ because of that."

"Oh, _yes_. That was _such_ a fantastic kill." Reina practically moaned at the memory. "Goodness, the way-"

"See? That! You need to stop _that_!" Orochi commanded, stomping the ground. "His family will _probably_ be ok with him being with someone of… _your age_. They won't be ok with him being with an old lady that's also a sadistic, murderous lunatic!"

"Orochi-"

"And we need to get you some make up for these scars." Orochi stated as she ran her hand across Reina's X shaped scar. "And your hair! Once we get off the battlefield, you need to come straight to me. When was the last time you did your hair into something other than this mom ponytail? Orochi will help you!"

"Will you quit running your mouth already? Do you know Kagero is so quiet? It's because she's resigned herself to never getting in a word with you!" Reina spat. She almost regretted her harsh words when she saw how hurt Orochi looked. "I can't deal with you anymore. I just need some time to myself to think."

"Fine! Go and think! When you've cooled down and decide to apologize find me!" Orochi shouted as she walked away.

Reina let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the ground, back to the wall. Going to Orochi was a mistake she repeated far too frequently. Her favorite windbag _did_ bring up a surprising amount of good points, but that didn't change the fact that the whole situation still made her feel dirty.

She wasn't sure how much time she wasted sitting there and thinking. When she got up and strode back out into the garden Ryoma and Corrin were still training, down to their undershirts and drenched in sweat with Hinoka watching and cheering Corrin on.

"Hey! Reina! Wait!" Corrin shouted as she walked past. She turned to see him bounding over to her, coming to a stop in front of her. "Do you have a moment?"

"Always for you, Lord Corrin." There was something about the way that he lit up talking to her that make her heart leap in her chest. "What do you need of me?"

"Need? Nothing." He huffed out, trying to catch his breath from his training. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright. Orochi flew past us murmuring about how you're… well, she didn't have very nice things to say.

Reina chuckled. "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about us, that's just the way we are. There's nothing normal about my friendship with Orochi."

"Is there anything normal about her?" Corrin asked, a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose not, right? That's why everyone loves her. Anyway, since I have you here… I figured since we're in a Nohrian palace, filled with Norhian foods and ingredients, me and Felicia would handle dinner duties. I thought it'd be fun to serve up some of the dishes up I grew up with for everyone!"

She watched Corrin visibly get more and more anxious, a lovely red blush spreading across his cheeks. "I can't say I've ever had Nohrian cuisine. I'm very excited to see what you prepare, my lord."

"Uh, yeah." She watched him nervously rub the back of his neck. "I was thinking… would you like to join me for dinner tonight? Maybe in my quarters? Well… the bedroom I _declared_ as mine. I could prepare you some special dishes that were my favorites growing up... assuming I can find the ingredients… and manage to cook it all."

Reina smiled as Corrin blushed profusely. "That sounds lovely. Yet, what would everyone else think hearing that we're having dinner together in your quarters?"

"That… I'm having dinner with a beautiful and interesting woman?" Corrin laughed nervously. "So was that a no?" Because I didn't hear a no. I'm not saying you have to say yes! This isn't an princely order or anything, but can you uhh… just answer the question already? Goodness, I'm still talking… sorry, when I get nervous I just keep talking and-"

Reina allowed a large grin to spread across her face. "Calm down, Corrin. It wasn't a no. I'll join you tonight. I'm... quite looking forwards to it, in fact."

"Oh. _Oh_. _Fantastic_! I'll have Kaze find you when I'm done cooking then!" Corrin exclaimed. "I'll see you then!" and on that, he bounced back to his siblings.

A/N: You ever think about Hoshido's culture? This bit of world building brought to from Reina's supports and Hinoka's with Ryoma.


End file.
